The Wars of Darkness
The Wars of Darkness is a fantasy brickfilm by AJ Belongia. It follows a prince, Samuel, who has fled his kingdom after it was taken over by a great evil. Samuel befriends the king of a neighboring nation, and the two embark on a quest to defeat the evil that threatens the land.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UMFwDZwVg0 The Wars of Darkness Part 1 on YouTube][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJlZsUGHQGY The Wars of Darkness Part 2 on YouTube] The Wars of Darkness is a feature length brickfilm and is perhaps most notable for being the longest known brickfilm ever made, at over three hours in its original cuts and over four hours in its final cut. It is also the only brickfilm released by Belongia. Plot Cast *AJ Belongia as Prince Samuel, Balkevar, Additional *Lee Evans as King Dagnith, Captain Abberdale, Captain Morgen, Gorelock, Grom Hellscream, Arkhan, Acolyte, Lord Maldoran, General Warning, Sir Ballador, Footman, Narrator, Additional *Jeremy McCulloch as Selavast *Robert Belongia as King Allindor, Orler, Additional *Brandon Sargent as Gerthawate *Kenneth MacLeod as Baruk *Mike Zidek as additional Crew *AJ Belongia - Director, Script and screenplay, Script editor, Orc model detailer, Set designer and builder *Robert Belongia - Executive producer *Jeremy McCulloch - Script editor, Advisor *Lee Evans - Script editor, Advisor *Brandon Sargent - Orc model detailer *Mike Zidek - Gorelock detailer *Monica Belongia - Catering Production The Wars of Darkness was created with the LEGO Studios camera and editing software. This posed a problem when it came time to render the film, as LEGO Studios could not export a project over 9 minutes long.Thread about how to save the film Instead, the film was played in the editing preview window while the screen was recorded with a DV-R.[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheWarsOfDarkness The Wars of Darkness TV Tropes page] This means that the film is in better quality than the average film made with LEGO Studios, as it did not undergo the heavy compression applied when exporting with the program. Belongia also wrote a screenplay for a prequel to the film, but this ended up not being produced. Release At the time The Wars of Darkness was first completed, it was much too large to share over the internet. Belongia posted a forum thread on August 15, 2005 offering to send copies of the film on DVD to those interested. He offered a choice between the less violent regular cut or the longer director's cut, both of which required being spread across two discs each. He was willing to send a maximum of 10 copies of the film, completely for free.2005 release of the film On July 18, 2006,Release of the 2006 cut Belongia posted another thread to announce that he had created a new, 20-minute longer cut of the film and that he was willing to send DVDs of the film again. This time, he did not limit the number he would send. He also offered an optional additional DVD of extra features. Belongia uploaded the 2006 cut of the film to YouTube in two halves in February 2012. References Category:Brickfilms Category:2005 brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms made with LEGO Studios Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Feature length brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Fantasy brickfilms